


Farewell Bittersweet Times

by Mangalover4321



Series: Wipe Away the Tears [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Memories, Nightmares, Visions of V, but neither of them know, pre-dmc5, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: “How interesting.” He whispered as he continued to stare at the boy, waiting for him to wake up.V's arrival to see the boy whose arm was cut off is played slightly different from Memories of V.
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil/ Elena Adesso, mentioned Nero/ Kyrie
Series: Wipe Away the Tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387039
Kudos: 11





	Farewell Bittersweet Times

**Author's Note:**

> V's arrival to see Nero was played out slightly differently from what Memories of V portrayed.

"Farewell green fields and happy groves.  
Where flocks have took delight;" 

- _Night_ , Stanza 1, William Blake

* * *

When V had arrived at the hospital and walked to the young man who laid asleep in the bed, he couldn’t help but stare at him in absolute curiosity for an entire minute. He was quite curious with his unnatural white hair and sharp facial features from his nose and cheekbones but oddly enough they still contained some baby fat on them. His right arm though was missing from above his elbow, wrapped up extensively in bandages and small spots of blood seemed to still come from his wound. He wore a simple t-shirt, which was probably a hospital gown until he was deemed alright to wear shirts again.

“How interesting.” He whispered as he continued to stare at the boy, waiting for him to wake up. He took a seat down on the edge of the window he entered through, leaning on his cane and dark blue eyes glued to him.

“ _Ya sure takin’ yer sweet time with the kid._ ” The yawping of the Demon, known as Griffon, spoke and appeared before him from whist. It was about the size of a hawk with dark blue plumage while three golden eyes looked down at the boy. It flew over the head of the boy and simply chuckled, clearly amused with the situation.

“ _Are ya sure he will be able to do it?_ ” It asked and V sighed, the air in his lungs seemingly taking their time to climb out of his body.

“Of course. He has the potential,” V said mystically and the bird chuckled, clearly amused at the situation in hand.

_“Sure he does! I’m sure his stubbornness will come through._ ” The bird squawked and V pulled out the brown, gold-embroidered book to look through while waiting for the boy to awaken.

“He indeed carries Sparda’s blood so something like this will not end him,” V responded and the bird’s attention drew back to him, knowing that he had a good guess whose child he was.

“ _Are you just going to wait until he wakes up?_ ” Griffon questioned and V looked up from the book in hand, staring at him blankly, “ _Fine. I’ll go wait elsewhere until the kid comes back. Give a holler if your patience runs out_.”

V gave a curt nod before the bird returned to his tattooed form on the man. V looked back to the boy who seemed mumble something under his breath but he could hear the words spoken but he guessed that it was nothing of importance. He glanced up at the clock hanging over the boy, feeling both the dread and tiredness of existence creeping upon him. He sighed and rubbed the bridge between his brows, hoping that the boy would wake up.

For the mere second of sealing his eyes close, his mind dropped his elsewhere.

* * *

_V blinked at the sight of a young woman lying next to him, short curly black hair tangled up in knots where her lips were open to exhale oxygen as she slept. A blanket covered over her body, which he perceived to be naked based underneath. Light entered the room he was in from the window and his muscles felt sore like he had overworked them. He blinked again as he noticed small strands of white hair falling in front of his own eyes._

_“Good morning,_ **_$#%(*_ ** _.”_

_The static noise of what he assumed was a name he no longer carried caused his attention to drawn back to the woman. Her eyes were open now and cloudy gray eyes observed him, while a smirk crossed over her soft features with her aquiline nose scrunched up a little._

_Yet her eyes held sorrow in them._

_“Good morning.” He replied back and she nodded, pushing herself slowly up the bed. The cloth barely clinging to her body, exposing her back to him. Her skin was soft and bore no scars to him, unlike his own worn-out body, while she also looked tiny compared to himself. She pulled her knees up to her chest, while her head curled to him and stared at him, the silence surrounding them._

_“…can you stay?” She whispered out, her lips moving but he couldn’t help but be slightly captivated by her. He noted small beauty marks dotted her lower back and he said nothing, knowing that she wanted a response but he did not want to answer her._

_“For the day again.” She said, trying to mask her own pain, and he sighed before brushing his hair back._

_“…Yes.” He told her and relief broke over her features as she closed her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest._

_“Ok.” She said back to him and then opened her eyes again, now they looked distant as if she was somewhere else. She gently laid herself down on the bed again and her hands moved over her head, the sheet that was covering her body showing more and more of her delicate skin like her delicate neckline and dropping slowly to her simple curves. His breath seemed to grow more at her and he pushed himself up, his naked body glimmering with sweat as he moved towards her. She looked both tense and happy as she felt movement in the bed they laid in._

_“Do whatever you wish,_ **_$#%(*_ ** _” She compelled him and he felt his self-control slip as he snatched her hands together, forcing them tightly in his own grip._

**_It felt so nice to be free of control._ **

_She did not wince and he climbed on top of her, looking at her ravishingly and dipped his head down to her neck._

**_Could he perhaps stay in this dream instead of facing something he had let loss upon the world?_ **

_His lips are centimeters away from her neck and his breath tickled her skin, watching as she slightly squirmed under his control. He felt a smirk slip over his features as he then took to her neck and the leash of his control was ultimately undone._

* * *

V blinked back to consciousness and snapped shut his book, observing his surroundings again to get him settled back in reality. He swallowed a lump in his throat and sealed his eyes closed, trying to briefly remember what he had even dreamed about but something filled his head but scribbles of a figure lying in a bed.

_Who was that?_

At the noise of a groan, V walked over to the boy again, holding himself high as he stumbled weakly to him. His grip on the cane was tight and the breath in his lungs felt weighed, watching the boy twitching in his sleep.

“Have you decided to awaken, Nero?” He asked the boy and stopped his step, eyes wide in confusion as to how he knew the boy’s name.

**_"̶N̶E̶R̶O̶!̶"̶_ **

He winced at the unpleasant and terrified voice call out a name, ~~_one that he knew of_~~ _,_ raising a hand to his eyes as nightmares and visions started reaching the surface again. He drew out a breath and decided to move closer to the boy, choosing the window closest to him would suffice. He shuffled over and leaned against the window, opening back up his book to kill some time while waiting for the boy to wake up and keep the nightmares at bay.

Then without a say, a gasp echoed out of the boy and cloudy shadow blue eyes opened wide while sweat covered his entire body. His one remaining arm gripped the bed tight before he scowled and rubbed his face, trying to clear out what happened in his dream and looked to the open window.

“Kyrie?” He asked but instead, V shut the book harshly, responding back to him while a smirk landed over his features and intrigue of the boy was brought back to the surface.

“Took you long enough to wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this short story of the first meeting between V and Nero! I had this idea for a while and decided to just post it since it wasn't meant to be very long.


End file.
